Vanguardian
by Vanguard Dragon
Summary: Long Chapters and my first Fanfic and multiple crossovers
1. Prolouge

Aurican Sacara

Aurican Sacara

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters Spyro, Cynder, Saphira or any other characters you may read in this story. The only character I own is Aurican Sacara, the rest are my friend's characters which I got permission to use. Saphira, Spyro and all other licensed characters will appear in later chapters.

Prologue:

In a world beyond imagination or knowledge, anything could exists. It is a world full of humans, elves, Demons and other monsters. By far the most powerful creatures in this world, the Dragons. They are the guardians, warriors, healers, peace keepers and occasionally gods. One race of Dragons stood out from the rest, they were all except gods but they made up for that by being realm walkers. They were called realm walkers because they could go into the realm of the dead and bring back souls. Only those that were pure and un-corrupt could be brought back. Though it was extremely dangerous the soul of the Dragon could be trapped in the realm.

Other then those traits they were warriors; they were renowned for demon slaying and protecting the creatures of this world. They formed many alliances with the different civilizations of this world including humans but mainly other creatures like wolves; this eventually led to their downfall. These race of Dragons were called Ethereals. They were a sub-species of Silver Dragons that spent their entire lives looking out for others and slaying demons, though all of what they did changed in the battle of Etherius.

In the home realm the Ethereals their capital city of Etherius a battle raged between the Ethereals and the demons of the black depths of hell. Though despite their combat prowess they were dying out and dwindled in numbers. They had been wagging a war between the demons and were on verge of defeating them until they were betrayed. They were betrayed by the humans when the demon Borogoth made a deal with them, they told the demon of the hatching grounds for the eggs for power to kill of their rivals. With that he slaughtered Dragon hatchlings and smashed their eggs. In the final moments of the battle a Dragoness named Thiana stole an egg from the hatchery. She fled with it to a stream where she placed it in the water. She then returned to fight were she was slaughtered along with the rest of the Dragons. The Ethereal race had died in a bloody war. Though the egg that Thiana saved drifted down the stream into a gray lake where it would disappear in the murky water for years.


	2. Chapter 1 Unhappy birthday

Chapter One: Un-happy Birthday

A human couple walked along a lake shore, a male and a female. Young couple they were they never wanted their life changed; they were laughing and walking back to the cottage to announce they were engaged.

"Oh derrick you are hilarious! I never thought of that they way!" she was holding on his arm laughing hard.

"Well living around here you can come up with almost anything." They embraced and kissed holding on each other tightly. Walking backwards Derrick tripped and fell backwards holding onto his fiancée.

"OW! What was that?" he said rubbing his side. He looked in between his legs and saw a rock sticking out of the ground. It was rounded and a dull gray, looked more like a clump of ash or a dead fish. It was buried up to its top but enough for it to stub a toe

"Ah it's a stupid rock get rid of it!" he began to storm off back to the cottage.

"Wait!" squeaked the female said as she dug it up. "Look at it!" In her muddy hands was a stone perfectly smooth but large. "Isn't it pretty?" she said fluttering her eyes teasingly.

"Yes, yes now get rid of it!" Derrick said while he was storming off down the shore.

"Oh Derrick come now it can be my wedding present! It just needs cleaned off and polished with some of your grandfather's good polish from his whaling."

Derrick stopped and turned around bewildered, "Are you kidding?! You don't know where it's been. Also he would never let anyone use his gold polish unless it was a precious silver coin."

"Derrick….My sweet Derrick surely you wouldn't deny me….." she said popping her hip teasingly while walking towards him cradling the grey stone.

He smiled only one thing on his mind. "Of course love I would never." He said pulling her in.

She smiled and looked up at him, "Then let's head back home….." With that they ran back to the cottage along the embankment. It was small shack the held a large family that they were staying by the lake with a small fishing dock with a tiny wooden boat. They went inside, it was lit only by candles a warm roast on the table. A man looked up from his plate along with the other family members. "It's about time you showed up, we were worried. Sit down and eat, we left some from you two." The other family members nodded their heads in agreement; they scowled and continued to eat. Derrick spoke up quickly, "Sorry grandfather but we found something and we decided something, well we kind of decided a while ago." He knelt and offered the a while ago." He knelt and offered the stone up to her and with crystal clear words he said, "Will you marry me?" She smiled and took the stone and kissed him. "Of course Derrick" she kissed him.

The old man spoke up and nearly chocked, "Derrick! Why didn't you tell me? I would've I mean……Where are you going to have it?"

The woman smiled and spoke up, "The docks will be fine, and the lake is beautiful in the morning, it would be perfect for our wedding." She sat down and the old man spoke up.

"Well eat! This is worth a celebration!" The cottage suddenly bursted into conversation, celebration and laughter all the family members were in high spirits. The marriage stone was set on the dresser by the foot of the table in between two candles on it. When the table was cleared the old man stood up and raised his old ragged hands. "Tonight we have witnessed a great thing. We have witnessed the union of our two great families! To-" he was cut off when a loud squeak filled the air. The family looked around for the source of the noise. To draw their attention back the old grandfather cleared his throat and continued his speech full of pride, "Tonight we rest! Tomorrow we-" he was cut off again when the squeak was louder and the stone trembled the family had turned around and looked at the egg. "What in the name of the gods is going on?" The old man walked to the dresser and looked at it with deep aged eyes. "I think we have a big Rat that's all" he cleared his throat more annoyed now then anything, "as I was saying we will-" the squeak finally kept going on and on the stone was shaking violently and it fell to the floor. The woman that was with Derrick was in hysterics. "Make it stop! That's my wedding present!" she dove for the stone and held it. "WAIT!" yelled Derrick and the old man as they dove for her, but it was too late. Just then the stone cracked and a little figure's head popped out.

The family stopped and froze the air was cold and tense, the figure in the stone which was now an egg turned and faced the woman and squeaked reveling a set of hatchling teeth. The woman screamed and dropped the egg, "What is it?! Get it away!" She backed up into the table horrified by the egg. With a final push the creature crawled out and began to clean off the sticky membrane on itself. "Ewww! That's nasty get rid of the slimy thing!"

After cleaning off the membrane the creature stood up and stretched, it was dignified and strong. Its scales were now a dull gray but they reflected the light perfectly, it turned around and faced the woman and squeaked and stumbled towards it. She screamed again and smacked it across its tiny snout and the creature squealed in pain and retreated to the wall hunched over. "Get it away! Derrick help!"

Shaking his head clear he walked over quickly and kicked it again, the creature cried out in pain and ran away in a corner crying out in pain and trembling.

"What is this thing?! It looks terrible!" Derrick said as he helped his fiancée to her feet regaining balance.

The old man spoke up as he walked over to the creature, "I don't know, but it looks like-" the creature snapped out and bit the old man's hand and bit deep. The old man roared in pain, "OW!! YOU LITTLE!!" he punched the creature in the face making it let go and blood fell to the floor. At the same time he broke the bone above its eye.

"Derrick take care of that thing! Get rid of it!" Yelled the old man who was in pain still clenching his gnarled bleeding hand, the little creature had bitten clean through the hand almost taking off the index finger. Derrick grabbed it by its small wings and threw it into a small storage room into the wall. The small creature cried out in pain again as it violently hit the wall and hit the ground. Derrick then slammed the door shut and bolted it leaving the small creature trembling and in pain in a small cold room.

"You alright grandfather?" He asked as he approached looking at the damaged hand. "Yes, yes I'm fine, just get the others to bed we will discuss this more tomorrow." He said walking away wrapping his hand in cloth. Derrick spoke up softly from behind the old man.

"What is that thing? What did the thing do?"

The old man spoke softly, "grandson I believe that is a Dragon hatchling….."

Author's note: Ok I've finally decided in chapter four is when Saphira and my friend's OC's will appear. Please I ask that you be patient and keep reviewing Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2 Torture and Hope

Author's note: Ok I've finally decided in chapter four is when Saphira and my friend's OC's will appear. Please I ask that you be patient and keep reviewing Thanks!

Chapter Two: Torture and hope

The little dragon awoke hearing voices; he winced when he tried to move. His little body was sore, cold and stiff from his previous beatings from the night before, his eye was puffy and swollen from the bone being broken by the old man. His wings surprisingly were not broken just sore from being thrown by them. What really got his attention was when his stomach growled. He was hungry but when he looked around he was not in a mother's warm embrace. He was in a cold slightly dimmed room filled with sacks, boxes and shelves. He decided to explore and see the contents looking for food. At first his little legs gave way exhausted from the night before and the fact he was beaten. He spent a few minutes looking inside the boxes and examining the sacks rummaging through and knocking jars off the shelves. To his disappointment he didn't find anything, the only he found was a nose full of dust. He settled down for a nap and fell into an un-settled rest, the mean time the humans were debating about what to do with the little creature.

"First of all why did you throw it in there?" scolded the old man.

Derrick just shrugged and said, "Figured we could sell it, Dragons are special indeed. To find one is something to be worthy of some coin. Perhaps when it gets older we can sell its scales."

Derrick's wife peeped up, "Wont its mother and father come looking for their baby? Surely they must be upset by now."

Derrick solemnly shook his head, "Nay if they were looking for him they would've found him by now and we would be dead by now. They would've charred and disposed of our bodies. All the Dragons live to the West of us; any Dragon here would've been killed by the Vanguard. Either that or they changed forms to human to explore our world, most likely planning to kill us."

"It must go", said the old man promptly. "It is dangerous as you can see it bit my hand, and nearly bit off my finger."

Derrick spoke up, "Should we call the white Vanguard? Its their job to deal with these things. They were known to slay even the mightiest of the shadow Dragons, and they are good at what they do."

The old man rolled his eyes and pushed his messy gray hair back, "You have the money to pay them? Yes their good but they are also greedy which makes them out of the question, we have to deal with this thing ourselves, and it's just a little whelp."

The woman spoke up to him, "Grandfather, surely you know that-"

"I said that's enough!" said the old man with the wave of his hand. He got up from the dinner table leaving the woman clinging on Derrick's arm as the old man stomped over to the storage room and opened the door to the storage room.

At first the little Dragon wasn't aware that the old man had opened the door. It was sleeping peacefully despite the coldness of the room on a sack of grain. The old man grabbed it by its neck and threw it out of the room. Instinctively it woke up and straightened itself before it hit the ground. It shook its head clearing its mind dizzy from landing so hard on the wooden floor. The old man went to kick it but it jumped sideways to avoid his kick squealing loudly for a mother.

"SHUT UP!!" roared the old man swinging and kicking at the Dragon hatchling's head. Finally it was cornered in between a dresser and the wall the old man grabbed it by its neck and squeezed. It squealed its vision turning white when he bit down on the old man's hand. In a yell of agony he dropped the little hatchling as it coughed the old man reached down and picked it up again.

"You realize how much trouble you've caused me you little wretch?" the little dragon only squeaked in return confused. The old man punched it in the face breaking some bones and making its nose bleed while it squeals in pain.

"You will pay for ever existing!" un-able to do anything the little Dragon just sagged against the man's hand. The old man took it out side to a tree and hung it by it tail to a tree and picked up a stick and whispered into its ear hole. "Where are your mommy and daddy now? Soon as they come I will stop." The old man started beating the little creature with wooden rods. Silver scales broke off and beneath them were purple and black welts. The black welts soon followed up to be bleeding wounds that would later be formed into scars that would haunt even the oldest Dragons. The man kept beating it until he couldn't lift his arm anymore and by then the sun was setting in the east. By then the little body was bleeding bruised, broken and not moving. Beneath him a puddle of blood was on the ground. "Derrick come and get this thing down and toss it into the lake I'm tired." Derrick walked over to the tree and took it down; to his amazement the little creature was alive and its breaths were coming in gasps. "Its still alive grandfather", said Derrick examining the little body. "Oh? Let see how well it swims toss it into the water. Put Chains on him may we can use him as bait lets see how well he works."

Derrick wrapped some rusty chains around the unconscious hatchling and wrapping them tight he tossed it into the lake, with a small splash it rapidly sank. The little Dragon was barely even aware he was sinking his mind was full of agony and pain and the cold water numbed his mind. By then his breathing had stopped and he began to fall into the void, it was cold and un-welcoming things moved that terrified him. He was witnessing his captors and what happened to his race. Before they closed on him a comforting light filled his vision, from the darkness came a large radiant Dragon. Its scales were a shimmering silver light the pushed away all darkness. At first the little Dragon was terrified; it hid within the darkness until the radiant Dragon reached out with a large comforting paw and put it on the hatchling. Its voice was ancient and strong but it was comforting.

"Child why are you here? You are too young to be here, my young have passed through here but you're special. Your life is what matters most now; you still have much to do."

The little Dragon although bared no recognition to the words it understood the meaning, it only nodded its head in reply to the ancient Dragon's words.

"So now you must rise to the surface, you are dying now. Go inside and rest, your reward for surviving is far off but it will come from the pain you bear."

The ancient Dragon then lifted up the hatchling and gave a small hug. Renewed with energy he woke up at the bottom of the lake. Instinctively he tried to breathe in air but got a lung full of water and started to panic, his chains had slid off. Looking up he saw the moon-lit surface of the lake and franticly began to swim to the surface. Upon breaching the surface he coughed and chokes on the water in his lungs, weakly he swam for the bushes to the sand shore fighting to keep his little head above the surface. He made it and collapsed on the shore after vomiting some water. He then made his way to the grassy bank and collapsed weak from nearly drowning. He awoke an hour later to something pulling at his ear, instinctively he snapped at it but it hissed and jumped out of its reach.

"What nerve!" it yowled, "You should be dead after napping at the bottom of the lake." It was a cat, the family's house cat. At night she would slip out and hunt whatever she could find.

"So you're the one the family is in an uproar about? What's your name? come on! Come on! Now surely you couldn't have swallowed that much water! Where are your mother and father?"

Looking at the cat the little Dragon barley understood the cat's words he somehow knew what mother and father were. When he tried to think of mother and father the only thing that came to mind was the old man beating him with the stick and the woman soon to be Derrick's wife smacking him in the face. With that he gave a sad peep and looked away a tear in his eye. Realizing what he was she lowered her ears and tail and rubbed against him.

"You are just a baby aren't you? I'm so sorry. Where are your mother and father? No matter Ill take care of you, you don't worry. You must be hungry baby you stay here Ill find you something." With that she bounded off into the weeds and returned a few minutes latter wet from the water with a dead frog and muskrat in her jaws. She placed it at his feet and nudged it as his feet, "there baby that's for you enjoy" she was purring now and as he was eating she explained her name, "My name is Cassandra as you can tell I'm a cat what are you?" The little Dragon only belched in response a bit of black smoke emitted from his mouth. His face was covered in the insides of the muskrat and his right eye was swollen shut from the bone being broken. The Dragon then tore into the muskrat lapping and the warm blood filling his limbs. Then he ate the frog, though cold it helped to put a cap on his stomach and for once he was happy. He then limped over to the lake to wash his face, every step he took he cried out in pain. His legs were sore from his torture and he was weak from his lack of air.

"You must be tired darling come Ill takes you inside," the hatchling squeaked and backed up shaking its head then fell on its haunches in pain. She was worried and began to speak but when for the first time she noticed the welts and cuts on his body. "My dear trust me you will be okay compared to out here. Things out here will hurt babies like you come now just stay in the room Ill stay with you, come Ill watch over you." She placed her body underneath his and helped him limp into the house. The biggest challenge was getting him through the window. His body now plump form eating and his injured legs and body proved difficult and it took her much convincing when she promised him a blanket when he got inside the house.

Finally after several minutes of crashing and stumbling they made it back to the storage room. As promised Cassandra brought a torn blanket for the hatchling from a shelf, she placed it over him and curled up beside him.

"Rest baby Ill watch over you," with that they both fell into a deep peaceful sleep


	4. Chapter 3 Escape and Vengance

_Alright finally the action will kick off in this chapter; I promise all the other characters will appear in the next chapter_

_Chapter three: Escape and Vengeance_

_Years pass, Derrick and his girlfriend get married and the hatchling grew. It was now an adolescent. Though it was 18 years since his birth he had the maturity of a 14 year old boy. During that time he continued to learn to speak, Cassandra learned he was a Dragon hatchling and also taught him to speak. She also came to name the Dragon Vanguard because of the Silver Vanguard. She despite the fact she was a feline pretty much took him in as her own and became a mother figure. Though he was growing his tortures continued and grew worse. He was fed table scraps and whatever Cassandra could find for him. It kept his body sustained but only barely. _

_The old man was alive but he became more brutal and sadistic, he had a good day when the Dragon passed out in pain. As usual when he passed out he was discarded in the lake with rusty chains wrapped around him and because he as bigger they attached weights. He waited until the humans were inside the shack at night then he would creep from the water and return to his rock. Cassandra was always waiting for him at the dock to make sure he was ok. Cassandra was well aware of the danger posed by torturing and keeping captive a Dragon and she too was growing feeble and old. Though he hasn't reached full maturity his first term when a Dragon seeks a mate is neigh for him, when that happens his instincts are in full control. _

_The Dragon was roughly 12 ft tall not yet full grown; he outgrew his room and was forced outside where he was chained to a boulder with a rusty chain. It cut into his neck scraping away scales that were now silver instead of dull hatchling scales. Many times he tried to break the chain but it ripped out his teeth that were now full-grown Dragon teeth. His wings were growing too, but sadly during his time his wings were punctured together. He easily could pull them apart but every time he did his wings bled and were the binds were they were replaced with white scars. He as scarred already in his mind though a silent rage was building, everything he endured he was just living life on. Un- sure of what he was he did the human's bidding. Any mistakes and he was instantly punished. Usually they used whips but because of his hardening body they sometimes resorted to metal rods and whatever bone it hit it usually broke it. The only reason he stayed is because he didn't know where to go, but most of all it was fear. Afraid of what would happen to him should he try to escape._

_One day after pulling his bleeding wings apart from the binds that held them he sagged against the tree exhausted his wings now numb from the pain they endured in the morning. As usual Cassandra brought moss and spiders webs to clot the wounds. She hopped on his back and he outstretched his wings while she gingerly walked around applying the bandage. Seeing him in pain like this saddened her beyond words._

"_So how are you today baby?" she asked._

_Vanguard just shrugged and said, "The usual, the old man is going to have me working on the docks again. He says if I mess up again and drop all the fish in the lake again Ill be in the lake permanently. Though he says that every time he has me in there, oh well like I said I guess not all of us are meant for this. Surely there must be a purpose behind this." He winced as Cassandra applied the last of the moss and cobwebs to his wounds. She shook her head and looked up at Vanguard with old eyes._

"_No honey, what he is doing to you is pure cruelty nothing more there is no purpose behind this. You could escape you know." _

_Rolling his eyes because they had this conversation before he said, "Where would I go? Who will I see? The only place for me is here, yes it hurts but this is the only place I know. I wouldn't last a week out there."_

"_Yeah here your lucky to even last a day, surely there's others like you out there. Have you ever wondered that? There is more out there for you then this. Besides remember that vision you told me?" _

"_I was dying for all I knew it was just been a hallucination nothing more."_

"_Dreams can be hopes dear; you will have to one day leave here for a better life. You're going to want to start a family one day and have proud children."_

"_Why haven't you done that yet Cassandra? Your older then me how will I know I want to leave and start a family?"_

"_Because I am un-able to leave here, I'm destined here; your future is out there not here."_

"_Alright if I leave Ill take you with me, we will leave together. How's that sound? That way we can both start a family."_

_Cassandra smiled and shook her brown head rubbing against his head, "No Vanguard I'm too old for that sort of thing. One day I won't be around and when I'm not you must promise to leave here."_

"_How can I promise that?"_

"_By letting go of me and here when the time comes, let your emotions go and you will then know what to do. Please promise me that you will leave this dreadful place and live a happy life."_

"_Ok, ok you win I promise but should I leave here then where will you go?"_

_Before she could speak up something was crunching through the brush, Cassandra hopped in the tree and watched attentively. It was the old man; he was carrying something in a leather bag. Instantly the Dragon backed up against the tree scraping off the bark. The old man grinned, his teeth now looked like rotten tomb stones and many were missing. He smelled of decay and despite his age he was still living on, but for some reason the Dragon couldn't help but wonder if this man was something else._

"_So yer up this early? No matters Ill have you working on this hot day out on the docks; I got me some spears today. If you bulky, witless and absolutely worthless mind screws up Ill have you used as a target but I've also got something else for yer." The old man patted the sack on his hip. "This here will be your reward for failure as well; it will be your choice stupid creature." He chuckled and walked to the rock and stomped down on Vanguard's talons. He un-latched the chain and pulled it out and tugged on the Dragon's neck._

"_C'mon you stupid oaf, lets get going." He kicked the Dragon's side and instantly the Dragon started trotting to the docks. Upon arriving he saw that Derrick and his wife's eight year-old daughter was playing by the water. She had some stuffed dolls made of wool and she was leaning over the edge despite her mother's protest. She was also wearing her heavy dress for reason the Dragon did not know. He walked to the dock as per usual he put the weights on his chain and began to pull in the nets containing fish that the family lived off of. Mean while the old man walked over to Derrick who was with his wife. _

"_So how are things going today?"_

_Derrick shrugged and said, "The usual figured we would come to visit you, maybe help out with the work which reminds me why do you have that over-grown lizard anyways? You should've let us know and we would've told someone and got it off your hands."_

_The old man shrugged and said, "It does all the work despite the fact it hasn't tried to leave. It's stupid really, its wings are open but it never uses them. I've always put binds on them but the oaf always rips them off and puts a nice scar on himself. How he heals them so quickly is beyond me old mind."_

_Derrick's wife spoke up, "Honey I don't like our daughter being that close to the monster I'm afraid it might try to kill her. She's also leaning far off the deck too."_

_Before Derrick could say anything the old man silenced him with the wave of his hand, "Ah it aint going to do a thing. It's too stupid to know its own strength, besides I good kick and it does what you want. Come inside I want to show you two something."_

_Before heading inside Derrick called out to his daughter, "Honey me and mommy are going inside with pappy we will be back soon be careful and leave the Dragon alone." She only nodded her head and continued playing with her dolls. Upon the door closing she stood up and put her dolls on the bench and ran over to the Dragon who was pulling in the nets. His breath was strained but he enjoyed the work, it made him stronger._

_The little girl stopped at his sides and said, "What's your name?" the Dragon was concentrated on his work that he didn't notice she was talking to him. "I said what your name is?" Still the Dragon did not answer, the little girl then stomped her foot down and accidentally hit the Dragon's foot. It yelped in pain and dropped the nets into the water. He closed his eyes knowing how badly he screwed up and the pain that awaited him later._

"_Awwww! Your going to be in trouble!," the little girl started skipping around the Dragon singing, "__Your going to be in trouble, your going to be in trouble, pappy is going stomp on your head__." She skipped around him singing that until she finally stopped to catch her breath and leaned over to the Dragon and said, "My name is Emily, I am daddy's little princess he says. Now what's your name?"_

_The Dragon looked at her confused then said, "Vanguard"_

_The little girl tilted her and at him and said, "Like the Silver Vanguard? Daddy says their mean so that must mean you're a meaner too! Would you like to see me dance?" The little girl started twirling around and around heavily off balance. She jumped until she got to the edge of the dock and smiled, "See?" suddenly she slipped when she turned her head and fell into the gray lake. She floundered and screamed in the water, "HELP! MOMMY!" Looking around franticly the Dragon didn't see her parents he looked back at the girl, the only thing that remained were bubbles. He knew she would drown and instantly he dove in after her with a titanic splash. _

_Inside the house Derrick heard the splash and looked out the window, "Emily!" he yelled and ran outside. He didn't see the Dragon and began yelling over and over again, "IT DROWNED HER!!" He stopped at the docks and before he jumped in the Dragon jumped from the water the limp child in his jaws. He landed on the shore where he laid the child and backed up. Instantly her parents and grandfather ran over, their faces pale while her mother was sobbing un-controllably beside her daughter. Her father was trying to bring her back when the old man stomped over to the Dragon._

"_You killed my grand-daughter you monster!! Ill kills you for this!" he didn't notice the nets while the Dragon backed up shaking its head no._

_Derrick yelled at the old man while his wife no tried to bring back her daughter, "You should've listened to me! I told you it was dangerous and now look! As far as I'm concerned this is your fault! We should've killed that thing a long time ago! Now look at what it's done!!" Before the old man could yell back the little girl started choking and coughing. Derrick ran over and lifted her up, "Emily! Baby daddy is so sorry!"_

"_What happened baby?" said Derrick's wife. "You tell us what happened!" the little girl coughed and pointed at the Dragon._

"_You……" said Derrick, his voice was full of murder and hate. "I'm going to kill you…" he picked up a spear and charged the Dragon. Instinctively the Dragon lashed out with its tail and broke the spear._

"_OW!!" cried Derrick clutching his hand, by then Emily was being carried to the house by her mother while the old man reached inside his leather bag on his hip. The Dragon un-aware about what he has done ran behind the house then grandfather and Derrick behind him. The weights on his chain slowing him down, hen he turned the corner his chains got caught on the tree and wrapped themselves around. Franticly the Dragon tried to pull his chains free. By then Derrick and his grandfather turned the corner and glared at him. "Perfect we have you now…" Derrick stomped over and picked up one of the metal rods. "Wait" said the old man, "I've got something better". He reached inside his leather bag and pulled out a metal chain whip. It had blades on it which were filed down perfectly. "Watch this…"_

_He lashed out the chain and whipped the Dragon across its back. It roared loudly in pain. Already hearing the large splash Cassandra was already on her way. She stopped at the tree line and what she saw mortified her. The old man was whipping the chain across the Dragon. The Dragon had its claws into the ground and was bleeding heavily tears of pain in his eyes, "Stop….please…..I didn't-" his words were cut off when the chain slashed him across the faced._

_Cassandra hissed and yowled then ran over to the old man, "NO DON'T HURT HIM!! DON'T HURT MY BABY!! She jumped up on the old man and latched onto his neck scratching, biting, hissing and spitting. The old man yelled in pain and dropped his whip; Vanguard turned his head to watch Cassandra too weak to do anything. "DERRICK GETS THIS BITCH OFF OF ME!!" Instantly Derrick grabbed her by the scruff on her neck and threw her down on the ground. She landed on her feet but just as she did Derrick brought his foot down on top of her. With a sickening crack he broke her back. "CASSANDRA!!" Roared the Dragon, it was one thing to be whipped mercilessly, but to watch someone who took care of you die in front of your eyes while you're powerless to do anything is another. _

_Something exploded in the Dragon, something slumbering inside him for years. With fire in his soul and his limbs he broke the chain with a bellow and ripped them off of him, the Dragon in him had awoken. "FIRE! MURDER! SLAUGHTER! KILL!!, the Dragon rushed forward after Derrick. He grabbed him by his neck and he started slashing his belly open. Intestine and blood spilled on the ground as he slammed Derrick to the ground splattering his head._

_The old man picked up his chain whip and charged the Dragon; he lashed out with it across his neck. One of the blades broke off in his neck and un-aware of the pain Vanguard turned around and confronted the old man. He snapped his jaws at him but with in-human speed the old man jumped out of his way. The old man's eyes were red now, he was something else now. Every time Vanguard lashed out the old man evaded him slashing and cutting at him. Turning he saw the old man behind him, un-aware Vanguard sprouted blades from his tail at with a swift cut he cut the old man open. He turned and pounced on him. He slowly broke every rib in him then just as the old man squealed in pain Vanguard crushed his head in his jaws. He was rewarded with a gush of blood his face. He lifted up the corpse and smashed him onto the ground. The old man was gone; the only thing that remained was a gory red smear on the ground._

_He turned his attention to the house where he smelled the daughter and mother hiding. He ripped off the roof and inside he found them huddling inside the room he was forced to live in. She was sobbing clutching her daughter, "Mercy great one….please spare us……." She screamed as the Dragon lashed out and ripped them open with his talons. He ripped them apart until the mother and daughter were nothing more then just bloody segments, then inside him a fire roared and he let loose a silver flame and instantly the house caught on fire. He pulled his head back and went behind the house. There he found Cassandra's lifeless body. He dug a hole and placed her body in it, with a mournful roar of loss he covered her body with dirt and leaped into the sky his massive wings snapping open. The Ethereal was born and now began his journey._

_So there you go the journey is set and next chapter Saphira will finally appear. Please review Peace!_


	5. Naloth and Saphira Sacara

Chapter Four: Naloth and Saphira Sacara

Ok Saphira and my friend's OCs will finally appear in this chapter its going to be long but I hope you will enjoy it!

Chapter Four: Naloth and Saphira Sacara

Two years passed, the Dragon Vanguard was now reached his full maturity. The years before had turned him into something more, he now roamed the world alone. He hunted the land, he learned instinctively to hunt when he smelled a wounded deer. What he found and ate was barely enough to sustain him, he grew strong but he was smaller in weight then he should be. Because he had to avoid humans hunting him he sustained many injuries, when he narrowly escaped. He had a poorly heal gash on his leg from when a fisherman's hook got caught on him. If he had any favorite past time he loved the water. During his travels he escaped many hunters who sought him out for his silver scales and his crimes at the cottage by using rivers and lakes. The only thing he however knew was loneliness; he regretted how he was powerless to save Cassandra. Her death and the people he slaughtered flashed through his mind every time he slept along with his tortures. But soon afterwards symbols of sorts would float through his mind as he regretted her death. They were soothing and comforting and they wrapped his mind comfortingly. Nevertheless he always awoke cold and sick with the knowledge that he was alone. The only comfort he really had was the knowledge he would maybe find some sort of peace or to embrace death as it may come. The Dragon was young, still in need of a mother and father for guidance but he was old enough to start looking for one to call his own.

As usual during the evening he would always find a water source, deer and other creatures would gather around for a drink before they bed down for the night. It was a perfect opportunity to hunt, he had to stay down wind or else the herd would bolt at his scent. The only thing hampering his movements was the injury on his right hind leg. Where the injury was, know existed a patch of bareness from where the scales never grew back. For years ago after the murder of the humans at the cottage he was hunted by humans. He was found one night and before he could take off a human threw a large hook into his leg tearing the muscle when it was ripped out. The muscle never healed right either, it would cramp on him during any steady movements like now.

However what caught his eye during this hunt was a plump doe, he guessed it was pregnant. The flesh of the young inside her would be sweet to the taste and un-tainted. He continued his approach keeping low, however the wind switched directions. The herd wasn't alerted but a new smell crossed his nostrils. It smelled unfamiliar but at the same time he felt as he knew it before, it was quickly coming closer and closer. Just as he was closing on the herd but to cover his scent he slid into the quick, cool gray water of the river up to his eyes. The water stung his injured leg but the prize he sought was far greater. Sniffing the air he savored the warm smell of its blood.

Just as he was just within distance a large roar was heard and from the clouds and from the sky dropped a massive Black and Silver Dragon. It landed partially in the water splashing Vanguard and crushing several members of the herd beneath its large talons including the pregnant doe crushing her instantly. He rest of the herd bolted but soon others were caught within the jaws of the massive Dragon. Seeing his prey being taken from him and the rest of the herd gone Vanguard leapt from the water and began a futile chase of the herd, with his bad leg and with the narrow shore with the thick trees the herd quickly escaped. He stopped and turned around. His dinner was gone and for the second time he would go hungry, he was now mad this Dragon was eating his prized doe; he limped over and confronted the Dragon head on. The Black and Silver Dragon was far larger and most likely stronger then Vanguard who was smaller due to his lack of substance. He didn't care however, he was hungry and he wanted his prize now.

"That's a good one isn't it?" he said with a touch of anger and sarcasm in his voice. The large Dragon was still was munching on his prey paying no heed to him. "I'm speaking to you thief", said Vanguard more angrily. Still the Dragon paid no intention and half of the doe was gone. Now annoyed and infuriated by the other Dragon he roared loudly a challenge, finally the Dragon looked up and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

It spoke; it was a male far older then Vanguard by some hundreds of years.

"What? Cant you see I'm eating?" said the Dragon.

"Yes I can your eating my dinner! The one I've tracked for days!" said Vanguard hotly.

"Well she is no longer your dinner and this doe didn't belong to anyone or anything for that matter. She belonged to the young one inside her, the one she must have carried for months inside her, and it saddens me to-" he was cut off by a growl from Vanguard.

"Spare me your sermon Dragon! I want what's left of that doe!"

The older Dragon now growled, "You have some nerve talking back to and elder like that! Haven't your mother and father taught you anything of respect? First of all who are you? You look as you've never been home, your scales are dirty and you smell of rotted meat, I'm guessing you've not properly washed your gums due to the smell. Who are your mother and father? They will be outraged to know their son is speaking to an older Dragon like me in such a disrespectful manner." said the Dragon.

Vanguard was in no mood to deal with this older Dragon right now, he was tired and hungry. It was almost dark out and was rapidly growing cold the injury on his leg stiffened on him and hurt profusely. He finally gave up and let the older Dragon have his kill.

"Listen your right; I should let you have your kill. I'm tired, hungry and its growing dark I must find a place to settle down for the night, farewell and enjoy your kill." With that he turned and began to limp down shore. Seeing he in this state upset the older Dragon, he didn't know who this Dragon was but he guessed he had nowhere to go.

"What's your name young one?"

He kept walking down the bank "Vanguard listen I'm tired I'm going to find a place to rest."

The older Dragon sat there, "My name is Naloth Sacara and what do you mean, find a place to rest? Don't you have a home?"

"No I don't, now if you excuse me I will be going now." With a snort he turned and limped down the bank of the river.

Naloth knew however that this Dragon was in bad shape. He knew that in his condition he wouldn't last another year, at least not out here. He looked as if he hadn't eaten for days and he had a collection of injuries as well. His leg concerned him a great deal as well, it was poorly healed and if it wasn't treated soon it would never heal right and it would cause pain for the young Dragon for the rest of his life. What most concerned him is he knew this Dragon came from a place that wasn't good. Apart from his attitude and lack of knowledge for Dragon customs he noticed his scar stretching from his side to back. His attitude would get him killed he was sure of it; had he been a less forgiving Dragon and a Dragon elder of old he would've killed him on the spot.

Frantically he looked for a reason to invite the young Dragon to his lair and to his relief he looked at the sky and large thunderheads were approaching. "Thank Lumos", he muttered. Looking down Vanguard was climbing up the embankment when Naloth called out and trotted over to him.

"Wait Vanguard, listen please excuse my rudeness earlier. I had no idea you were alone and if I had known I would've been more polite and would've given the kill to you."

Vanguard just snorted, "Yeah thanks spare me the formalities. What do you want old one?"

Naloth looked to the sky, "A bad storm is rolling in, and there's not a single shred of shelter for miles apart from my home. I am inviting you to stay with me Vanguard."

Vanguard rolled his eyes and tried to climb up the embankment but slid downwards. "Thanks, but I will be fine without you." Once again he tried to jump up the steep embankment but his bad leg gave out and with a growl of pain he slid back down.

"Listen Vanguard, after today you can leave but I want you to have a safe place to rest tonight. I can give you a warm bed, warm food and a place to wash the grime from yourself."

Still Vanguard refused, "No I'm alright, besides what's there to fear out here?" he said looking towards Naloth.

"This land is haunted with the souls of the deceased. Each year they return to find a living thing to haunt and if the spirit is strong enough, it can take your body."

"So what's the bad news?" asked Vanguard, a rain drop had landed on a leaf.

"Some demons will come to harvest these souls for themselves, the demon king Borogoth thrives from this place. For years I have tried to rid this land of his presence but every year he eludes me and now he controls my brother Lord Draco. This time is Neigh for the Dark Harvest, and I fear for your safety young one."

For some reason the name Borogoth put ice in Vanguard's veins. The name echoed through his mind like a haunting name he knew too well. Finally he gave in with a sigh.

"Fine you win old one, but only for this night. After tonight I'm gone tomorrow morning."

"Deal now come, it's about to storm and my home is not too far." Naloth leapt into the air his massive wings snapping open. Vanguard looked up; he had never flown willingly before apart from the day of his escape. Seeing this Naloth circled above and called down. "Just leap into the air and beat your wings, its quite simple, haven't you flown before?" Vanguard shook his head. He climbed atop a rock that hung over the river and spread his massive silver wings. "Here goes", he muttered and with a large leap he jumped off it and frantically he began to beat his wings. But instead he spiraled down towards the sharp rocks in the fast moving current of the river. Just before he crashed Naloth had grabbed him and flew upwards to the quickly darkening storm clouds.

He chuckled slightly as he flew, "Ah Vanguard there is still a lot you must know about flying, and it's not just franticly beating your wings. You must be accustomed to it, if anything you were scared. That's what will bring any of us down the quickest is fear. Now were going to try this again, follow your instincts and they will guide you."

Vanguard grunted by then his heart skipped a beat as he just relized what he said. "Wait what you are going to do?!" Said Vanguard clinging onto Naloth's chest.

"I'm going to teach you to fly", he said smiling. With that he pulled Vanguard off of him and turned him face down. "On the count of three I'm going to drop you, you must open your wings or else I will not save you."

"WAIT WHAT!?" Yelled Vanguard grabbing Naloth's front right leg tightly.

Naloth calmly said as he pried him off, "One….two…." and with a smirk time seemed to slow down for Vanguard as Naloth pushed him off.

"THREE!" with that he pushed Vanguard off and he fell to the earth roaring and tumbling through the air.

"OPEN YOUR WINGS!" cried Naloth from above, "OPEN YOUR WINGS AND CONCENTRATE!"

Despite he was plummeting fast to the ground and tumbling through the air Vanguard closed his eyes and opened his wings. To his own surprise he leveled out began to glide smoothly, he opened his eyes and saw the ground fly by him. He smiled and began to slowly bank from side to side gently getting used to his wings. Seeing this Naloth flew by him nearly causing him to loose balance and Vanguard snapped at his tail in frustration.

"So you're still alive Vanguard? Well done, I knew you had it in you", said Naloth as he glided beside him.

Vanguard only grumbled, "Yeah whatever where's your home now?" said Vanguard annoyed by Naloth's constant nagging and instruction.

"Just over that ridge there follow me." With a large flap of his wings Naloth gained speed in front of Vanguard. Vanguard was grumbling to himself while the cold rain began to hit him in the face fueling his bad mood.

_Stupid Dragon…he thinks he can just come to me and try to parent me…I don't need him or is stupid sermons. I've always lived on my own and always will be so why does he think I suddenly need him now? It doesn't matter, I will escape soon enough._ He continued to grumble partially in his mind and mumbling to himself.

Naloth had sharp hearing and without him knowing he touched his mind gently read his thoughts. He was deeply saddened by what this young Dragon had gone through. He found his words rather amusing though rather then offensive, this young Dragon was truly speaking his mind but with a lack of actual thought. They continued their long flight with Naloth occasionally having to slow down to allow Vanguard to catch up.

It took them a little over an hour and a half to arrive at Naloth's lair. By then it was raining in sheets of rain accompanied with lighting when they arrived. The entrance of the lair was at the foot of a large cliff face and was also where lair closed with a massive rock. Strangely though about the rock was etched in it there were symbols similar to those he had dreamed of before. They caused Vanguard to take a sharp breath and step back.

Looking over and noticing this Naloth looked over with a concerned look but Vanguard just snorted and looked away glaring towards the forest. Shrugging Naloth breathed a gentle flame on the rock causing the symbols to glow with a white light and stepping back the massive stoned rolled over exposing a warm light in a small hallway.

"You first Vanguard", grunting he walked into the tunnel shaking the cold rain water off himself trying to cover Naloth in as much of it as possible. Shaking his head smiling Naloth walked in behind him closing the entrance with the wave of his right paw.

Naloth shaked the water off of himself as he strode into the open area of his home, the main room had stalagmites with incense oil lamps with the smell of some unknown leaf hanging from them. Surprisingly for a Dragon he actually had a rug of bear fur on the ground and a fire pit in the center of the room. To the back of the chamber there were cushions and pillows of sorts and a small bed. Beside it were candles of many colors and above the small bed there hung a silver sword that had a black pommel, Vanguard was honestly surprised by all this, he had never known that his kind actually had a true place to call home. He honestly expected when he heard humans talk of Dragons to live in dark wet and cold holes in the ground. What also caught his attention was a sweet smell filled the air around him. It was a female's scent instead of one however there were two. The one smelled older but the other smelled fresh and young.

Stepping beside him Naloth spoke up, "This was a blacksmith's shop once a long time ago you can probably tell by the pit of fire in the ground, and I chose this place because it was small and hidden. It was a perfect place to raise a family."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," said Vanguard examining his surroundings. His leg began to throb with pain again with the blood flowing again

"I have a wife and a daughter would you like to meet them?

Vanguard just shrugged wanting to get off this leg.

Naloth knew he was in pain and cut his tour short, "They're in the study I'm sure. She is probably reading to Kida now. Why don't you first soak that leg of yours then wash up and I will bring them out to meet you. The bathe room is through the tunnel to the right of the bed. You will find everything you need in there to clean yourself up, take as long as you need."

With that he turned and left the room and walked down the other tunnel to the left of the main room. Vanguard walked down the tunnel (but actually more of limped down it.) He had forgotten the pain in his leg, he had flown more then walked and it hurt to use it again. He walked inside the bathe room his wings grazing the ceiling and the water in there was crystal clear and it glowed a little. At the bottom of it were glowing blue stones. When Vanguard stepped in the water was warm from the little blue glowing stones at the bottom, it was relaxing and slightly salty. It went up to his chest and he sort of wadded and swam. He was used to cold dark water rather then this. Instantly he felt the grime wash off and his silver scales for the first time began to shine. He rolled on his back closing his eyes and floated letting himself for once relax gently moving his tail side-to-side propelling him across the surface.

Meanwhile Naloth walked through the torch-lit tunnel to his study, when he reached the large oak doors and smiled when he heard Saphira's comforting voice reading a scroll to Kida. From what he could tell she had been at this for a while and was tired. He walked inside the study and found Kida sitting in her mother's side; they instantly looked up and smiled to him. Saphira had dark Sapphire color scales while Kida was a light shade of bluish gray from Naloth.

Kida hopped to her feet and ran to Naloth, "Papa!" she ran over and Naloth embraced her with his large Black wings. Saphira smiled and put down the book she was reading to Kida got up on her feet and nuzzled her mate.

"I missed you" she said

"As did I Saphira, I need to talk to you, you too Kida."

They both nodded and sat on their haunches.

"What is it Naloth?" said Saphira, "Yes what is it Papa?" said Kida.

Naloth sighed and said, "We have a visitor, a young silver Dragon."

"Really, an actual Silver Dragon or a mix?"

"He an actual Silver love, and he's-"

Saphira tried to rush past him, "We need to greet him! A silver!"

"Wait!" said Naloth putting his tail in front of her chest.

"What? What is it?" she said.

"I'm worried about him."

"What do you mean?" said Saphira curiously tilting her head.

"His name is Vanguard or at least that's all I know."

"So?" peeped up Kida looking up with curios blue eyes.

"So you don't remember what the Vanguard is? What they did?"

Saphira's expression turned solemn. "Ah yes dear the Silver Vanguard, I remember. That is sick and crude who would name their child after a group of murders?"

"That's the thing love, I don't think he's anybody's child."

"So he's an orphan?" Saphira's eyes know burned with motherly instincts.

"Yes he is," said Naloth "and he wouldn't have lasted another month or year without proper care. His right hind leg is severely injured and he's considerably underweight. Worst he's about as wild as it gets, from what I can tell he came from a terrible place. His body is laced with scars and a large one stretches from his side to his back."

"So what are you saying love?"

"I'm saying, we might have a new member in the family, another Sacara."

Kida peeped up excitedly, "Really? Another brother?"

"Yes Kida," Naloth smiled "Another brother."

"So what should we do if we can't see him?" said Saphira.

"Well right now he is bathing at the moment, he was dirty from nose tip to tail tip, so right now though we should come up with a name for him, something fitting for his color."

"Well what's he like right now?"

Naloth shrugged and swished his tail side to side, "He scared right now, and I think we are the first Dragons he's ever met." Then Naloth thought of something and turned to Kida, "Honey what was mommy reading?"

"Why Papa?" said Kida tilting her head like her mother.

"Well we need to give him a better name sweetie." Said Naloth purring.

Kida smiled and peeped up flapping her wings excitedly, "Mommy was reading the story Vanguardian, and it's about a Silver Dragon!"

Naloth smiled and nuzzled her, "What was the Dragon's name?"

"His name was Aurican!" She yelled happily, Vanguard didn't hear it. He was dozing pleasantly in the bath.

"Sssh easy daughter" Naloth purred, "I like that Name what about you dearest?"

Saphira smiled. "I do love; maybe you should go check on him."

"Yes I will, you and Kida wait in the main chamber Ill go and get him."

They left the study and walked to the main room where Kida and Saphira awaited Naloth to bring the Silver. Naloth walked to the bathing chamber door and knocked.

"Yes?" came an annoyed reply.

"Are you finished?"

Vanguard shrugged, "I guess so, why?"

"They are ready for you." Naloth heard water hit the ground as the door opened. Naloth's mouth nearly dropped open when he saw the Silver Dragon.

His scales shined brilliantly causing light from the water to make bright colors a spectacle on the walls around the tunnel. Noticing this he saw brought Naloth back to his senses, "Hey what is it?"

Naloth shook his head clearing it, "Nothing come they are anxious to meet you." He turned and walked down the tunnel with Vanguard limping closely behind. For once Vanguard was actually nervous about meeting more Dragons. Naloth was already a nuisance to him but a mate and an offspring that carried his traits? He just prepared to deal with it.

We they entered the chamber; Saphira was sitting while keeping an excited Kida between her front legs with a pleasant smile.

Naloth turned to Vanguard, "Vanguard this is my mate Saphira and my young daughter Kida." They both gave a respectful incline of their heads while Kida hardly bowed and kept her eyes on him.

Not knowing what to do Vanguard also inclined his head trying to not offend the female. Saphira smiled again knowing he didn't have to return the bow but just went with it.

"My dear it is an honor to meet you" Saphira rose to her feet and examined the young Dragon admiring his scales. "Your scales are brilliant my dear, I've never-" she was cut off by Kida.

"Can I have one?" she said.

"Kida!" Saphira scolded then returned to her pleasant posture, "Sorry, you have to forgive my daughter; she is young and doesn't meet that many Dragons that very often, especially ones such as yourself."

Vanguard blushed a little and just shrugged, "Its okay, I'm sure some will fall while I rest tonight." This made Kida shake with excitement. Naloth smiled seeing how exhausted the silver was and then turned to his family.

"Its late dear, perhaps you should get to bed Ill join you shortly." Saphira smiled and nodded, "of course love, come dear time for bed." Kida whined a little, "Awww I wanted to tell Aurican about the garden."

Saphira hummed, "I'm sure he will want to know about it tomorrow but right now I think he is tired and so are you." Saphira nudged Kida down the tunnel, "Sweet dreams dear." Kida called back as well, "Goodnight Aurican!" with that they went back into the hallway.

Naloth chuckled and turned to Vanguard, "They are my life."

Vanguard shrugged, "Why does the little one call me Aurican?"

Naloth chuckled, "You remind her of a story book hero, a young silver Dragon such as yourself." He yawned exposing rows of formable teeth, "I'm tired and I'm sure you are exhausted, the bed out here has been set for you. Ill sees you tomorrow then."

Vanguard lied down on them welcoming the comfort besides a rough rock. He called to Naloth. "Goodnight Naloth"

Naloth grinned, "Goodnight Aurican."

Vanguard shrugged and closed his eyes into a deep and pleasant sleep.

**So there you go, Eragon will appear next along with other OCs this will become a crossover of multiple other characters. I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**

**Peace!**


End file.
